Libya
aLRIGHT ATTEMPT THREE Libya is a thief in the group "Sand Serpents" and belongs to MaxwelFISH. A P P E A R A N C E Libya is a normal SandWing at first look. She has a scar on her neck from when she was younger. Also, from where her tail and body meet to the tip of tail, it gets a darker shade of brown. The barb of her tail is completely black. Other than that, she is a sandy-yellow SandWing that it also pretty small, which makes it easier to steal things. P E R S O N A L I T Y She is very nice when she is not stealing and acts like a normal friend. (aka laughing and stuff I think normal people do) But, when she wants or needs something, she acts... Well, creepily nice. She tries to act normal but when you are trying to do something right you usually do it wrong. To the Sand Serpents, she acts mostly like friends, tries to be professional to Chrysanthemum but awkwardly fails. She makes herself look weak and pitiful when she wants to steal or manipulate to make things easier for her. She uses her scar to her advantage for that, too. H I S T O R Y Let's get this out of the way, Libya had a pretty normal life. Until she decided that she needed something more. She didn't like the boringness of her current life, so she went looking. Then, she thought of being a thief! She liked the idea, and gave it a try. Her parents didn't really care, surprisingly. The first few times, she failed horrendously and fought off the dragons who attacked her for it. Then, she finally pulled it off against a dragon named Lesotho. She manipulated her into giving her the dagger to "trick out" and take home. And, she never gave it back! Well, Lesotho came back to get her with a sharp stick, and stabbed her in the neck. Fortunately, she found a healer to help her. The funny part was that after that, the healer tried to steal the dagger from her! That didn't work too well, though. After a long time of stealing, she joined the Sand Serpents. And that's really it. Nothing too interesting. A B I L I T I E S Normal SandWing abilities. She uses her barb on her tail to stab into the ground at random moments to hopefully kill prey and get a lunch. She has fire-breath, claws, a tail, all of that. Nothing special. R E L A T I O N S H I P S A L G E R I A First off, it's kind of hard not to love him, because they are relatives and all. Also, he had played with her and jumped around and caused trouble with her as an infant, so he left an early impression, and a good one at that. S A N D S E R P A N T S They're just a second family. She does like them, especially the leader, Chrysanthemum. She feels safe with them. Q U O T E S "Yeah, definitely, I am DEFINITELY NOT stealing, Algeria. Not like I'm grabbing someone else's stuff." "I have a kniFE SO STOP BOTHERING ME" Category:SandWings Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Content (MaxwelFISH) Category:Work In Progress